Gun Shop 2
For information on the Gun Shop in the Town, click ''here.'' Overview Gun Shop 2, also known as the City Gun Shop,' '''is a rather small location in ''Jailbreak and was added in the Weapons/Items Update. This location can be found down the road from the bank, right next to the radio array. You are able to grab weapons such as grenades, the rocket launcher (along with rockets), the shotgun, the AK47, and the Uzi at this location. There were two small targets that could have this store potentially be used as a minor shooting range, but it now features a new shooting range as of the Feedback Update. In the 2018 Winter Update, the shop was removed and got replaced by a generic building, similar to most buildings in the City. The cause of why this building was removed in the update was unknown to this day, even when it is brought back to the main game. In the Feedback Update, the shop was re-added and was overhauled to fit the updated looks. It has increased in size and a shooting range,but similar to the one in Gun Shop 1, was added at the back of the shop. Unlike Gun Shop 1, it is red-colored and has 2 floors. As of the 2020 Cybertruck update, the Cybertruck now spawns in the parking lot. Gallery CityGunShopInterior.png|The interior of Gun Shop 2. CityGunShopAnotherExterior.png|"Gun Shop 2" or "City Gun Shop" on a different angle. GunShop2AngledAgain.png|Gun Shop 2 at a different angle. Old Gallery GunShop2.png|Gun Shop 2 before it was removed in the 2018 Winter Update and being brought back in the Feedback update. GunShop2Interior1.png|The previous interior of Gun Shop 2 before being removed in the 2018 Winter Update and being brought back in the Feedback Update on Feb 2019. RobloxScreenShot20190218 201334964.png|Gun Shop 2, after removal. (February 18, 2019, 5 days before the Feedback Update.) Purchasable * Shotgun, costs $1,000 (one-time purchase) * AK47, costs $15,000 (one-time purchase) * Rocket Launcher, costs $50,000 (one-time purchase) * Uzi, costs $25,000 (one-time purchase) * Grenade, costs $10,000 (not a one-time purchase, comes in packs of 5) * Rockets, costs $10,000 (not a one-time purchase, for the Rocket Launcher, comes in packs of 10) Trivia * Before being overhauled, Instead of the big target on the roof of this shop, unlike Gun Shop 1, the target was on a pole next to gun shop. * Before the Feedback Update, there wasn’t a shooting range in the building, but rather two targets on the wall for aim practice. * On February 20, 2019, Badimo held a poll on their Twitter, letting the community decide if this gun shop should return. The majority voted that it should come back, and has been re-added in the Feedback Update. * On the minimap, this Gun Shop is still the blue building that replaced it in the 2018 Winter Update. * For unknown reasons, this location was removed in the 2018 Winter Update and replaced by a blue building. Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Renovated Locations Category:Vehicle Spawns Category:City